


Maybe the stars know love, too

by TheEasternEmpress



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Baby Yoda loves his dad, Din loves his baby boy, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of Ahsoka Tano - Freeform, Proud papa Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEasternEmpress/pseuds/TheEasternEmpress
Summary: It’s a quiet night on the Razor Crest for Din and his son.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin
Comments: 24
Kudos: 225





	Maybe the stars know love, too

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Chapter 13 and before Chapter 14. Enjoy!

Today has been one of Din’s favorite kinds of days; nothing urgent going on, but still enough work to keep him busy. He’d spent the majority of the day restocking supplies and doing minor repairs to the Razor Crest. The day had been quiet, peaceful; the kind of day he could imagine normal people having and thinking it was just an everyday thing. But to him, these kinds of days were something he treasured and looked forward to. 

His son had had a relaxing, normal day as well. He’d been content in his bag at Din’s hip while he shopped and then napped for most of the time when Din was fixing the ship. Din knew the child - Grogu, he remembered - was awake when he stumbled out of his hammock, eyes still sleepy and his hair fuzzier than normal. Din chuckled at the sight, which earned him a glare from his son.

But that was hours ago and now the sun was long gone. Din had finished feeding Grogu just as the sun had set, then let him loose to play by himself while Din quickly scarfed down his portion. When he finished, he simply sat back and watched his child roll his little silver ball across the floor of the ship. Grogu noticed his father was watching him play after a few minutes, which caused him to giggle and push his ball towards his father. 

The ball hit the side of Din’s boot and began to roll back down the ship, but Din was quick to snatch it up. Din could never understand how Grogu could be so entertained by an ordinary ball, but he was happy that his son enjoyed it so much. 

Din sat down a few feet away from Grogu, watching his eyes follow the ball still held tight in his grasp. 

“Grogu,” Din said with a strong voice, “Would you like to play with your ball?” 

Grogu reached his hands out and closed his eyes, focusing his attention on the ball just as he had done hundreds of times now. As always, the ball was pulled out of Din’s hand and directly into Grogu’s. 

“Very good job, Grogu,” Din told the boy. Grogu cooed up at his father and brought the ball to his chest to give it a hug.

Din was extremely proud of the progress his boy had made. He’d been practicing the ball trick with Grogu multiple times every day since their meeting with Ahsoka and although Din knew nothing of the Jedi and their Force powers, Din was sure that his son was improving. 

But Din wished he could do more to help his son. He knew that a Jedi would be the one who could truly give him the aid and teaching he needed, but Din felt the need to do the same. 

With that thought, Din remembered how Ahsoka had floated the stone over to Grogu when she wanted to test his skills. Din had no idea how much skill that had taken, but he figured he could try it with his son. 

“So, I want to try something new with you. Can you…uh…can you float that ball over to me with your Jedi powers?” Din asked, unsure exactly how to word his question. 

Grogu tilted his head and made a small noise to express his confusion. Din sighed and tried thinking about the best way to explain what he wanted his son to practice. 

“Do you remember how Ahsoka sent that little stone over to you?” Din began, “Can you try sending your toy over to me?” 

Grogu looked hesitant, as if he didn’t know how to do what his father was asking. 

“I know you can do it, Grogu. Just try for me, okay?” Din said, hoping his words would encourage his child. 

Grogu cooed and opened his hand so his ball was balanced in his palm. The child closed his eyes and raised his other hand to be level with the ball. Din watched closely as the ball began to twitch slightly in his son’s hand before it rose just an inch in the air. It floated over his son’s hand for a moment before it slowly began to make its way to Din. 

It took the child almost a minute to get the ball to travel just a few feet to Din, but Din was proud of his son for every second he was able to keep his ball in the air. 

Once the ball was close enough, Din grabbed the ball out of the air and Grogu let out a deep breath.

“Excellent job, Grogu!” Din exclaimed, “I’m so proud of you.” 

Grogu cooed happily and crawled from his spot over to his father, tugging on his pant leg and lifting his arms to show that he wanted to be picked up. Din brought his boy up to his chest and gave him a tight hug, which was quickly reciprocated by his son wrapping his arms around his neck. 

“I’m sure I tired you out,” Din whispered, “So how about we look at the stars for a little bit and then go to bed?” Grogu babbled against the side of Din’s neck and turned himself around to sit in his father’s lap. 

The night sky tonight was crystal clear with not a cloud blocking a single star. The crescent moon hung high in the sky, shining brightly and illuminating the sky. If he wasn’t trying to get Grogu to settle down for bed, Din would take him out for a walk to let him better enjoy this kind of night. 

“I don’t know a lot about them, but I’ve heard some people say that you can find shapes in the stars and that they tell a certain story. I think they’re called constellations,” Din told his boy. Grogu babbled and reached his arms up the stars. 

“If you’re interested, I can try to find a book about them for you. I’d be a treat for you since you did so well practicing today,” Din said, gaze on his son instead of the stars. Grogu didn’t turn to look at his father, but he wrapped one of his hands around his father’s index finger to show his love instead. 

Father and son sat under the shining stars for a few more minutes before Din began to hear soft snores coming from the child in his lap. Din slowly transferred Grogu to rest against his shoulder and carefully made his way out of the cockpit down to their small bedroom. 

Din began to carefully place Grogu in his hammock, but he made a small gasping noise that stopped Din’s movements. He wasn’t sure if his son was reacting to a dream or Din moving him to sleep by himself, but Din didn’t want to take any chances of waking up the baby. 

Instead, he made himself as comfortable as he could on the metal bed and tucked Grogu into his elbow. When Grogu sighed contentedly and snuggled into his father, Din knew he had done well.


End file.
